


Broke the Mould

by torino10154



Series: Valentine's Drabbles 2011 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Broke the Mould

After the longest day at work he thought he'd ever had, Draco only wanted to take off his boots and have a glass of wine. Letting himself into his flat, he realised it was already occupied when he felt the wards were up but modified.

Maybe after a quick shower he'd feel more like being social. Or maybe, he thought with a smirk, he could convince Harry to help him with that _one_ hard to reach spot on his back. 

Once he stepped into the sitting room, he took one look at the man and knew what he'd been up to but was trying to hide.

"Find the sample chocolate cock did you?" He asked as he poured himself a glass of wine. 

"How did you know?"

"You have vanilla cream jizz dripping down your chin." Harry blushed then wiped his chin on the palm of his hand. Draco sat down on the sofa and took a sip of wine. Perfect. 

Harry reached over and took the glass and, even though Draco knew he'd regret it, he couldn't resist saying, "You _do_ know that cock was modeled after yours?"

The red wine stain never really completely came out of his white carpet but it was worth the sacrifice to see the look on Harry's face.


End file.
